


Miss me much?

by Zyrann



Series: SuperDucks! [2]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Kinks, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyrann/pseuds/Zyrann
Summary: After defeating Negaduck turning him into particles Darkwing starts seeing him everywhere.This is a collab with @duckbutts69 on Twitter who is a talented artist and made some scenes, check it out, you're gonna love it!!
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Negaduck, NegaWing
Series: SuperDucks! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737037
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Miss me much?

**Author's Note:**

> I took the idea from the 2010 comic, but it's you don't need to read it. Just in case someone asks. 
> 
> This is not beta'd and if you find an error or have a suggestion please, leave it at the comments!! 
> 
> Hope you like it!!

Drake Mallard woke up in a cold sweat for the fifth time in a month. The nightmares had started lightly, just a laugh in the dark, nothing to worry about, but now the laugh had followed him to broad daylight, he could hear him whisper behind him and by night he would could swear he felt his bed give up to the foreign weight.

Gosalyn saw him screaming to the empty kitchen counter and asked what was wrong and he had to put everything in him to tell a convincing lie of a word _Nothing_. He didn’t believe it. What had started as shadows at the corner of his eyes had turned into full visions of Negaduck, appearing at will around him, and no one else could see him. Maybe all those fights and hits, and the restless hours had him going mad, maybe this was all an hallucination.

That idea disappeared the same night it had formed. He suited up but decided that maybe he should just rest until an alarm went off or got an emergency call, he trusted Launchpad for that, and got into bed wearing the purple suit. He must have fallen asleep cause was waking up in the dark of his room, pined to the bed by the familiar features of his archnemesis.

Negaduck was looking down on him. Negaduck was on top of him and it was real, he wasn’t crazy. He lifted his hand and let them run trough the yellow suit, doublechecking his sanity, and it was there, under his fingers, he wished for the fabric not to be real.

“Hi, Darkwing, miss me much?” The wicked grin contrasted against the dark of the room and the clothes. “I know you did, I’ve been answering your calls”

Darkwing just stared at him, trying to read between the lines, never stopping the path his hands were exploring in the other’s body. When he tried to sit up to kiss him he felt the push at his shoulder, then the entire bodyweight of Negaduck was over his chest, he felt it, he smelled him, he pushed his hands all the way up to his neck, and took of his hat so he could grab on to the feathers on the back of his neck. He hold him in place so he could kiss him.

It was the same kiss they always shared, furious, desperate, hungry. They pressed hard against each other, now in what seemed like a race to finish undressing the other. He was lost to the nibbles at his beak and found his hands tied over his head with the cape, the excess fabric dangling from the side, the only clothing piece that remained in both of them being the mask.

“For this once I have you where I wanted” Darkwing let himself undid under the touch of his counterpart. They were supposed to hate each other to dead, but, as they say, opposites attract, they complemented each other perfectly and they felt a spark whenever they touched with a not-murder purpose. Sometimes even with the final goal of ending each other too, that was how they discovered it in the first place.

And for once as well, Darkwing enjoyed not to have every choice and responsibility in his shoulders, the only weight he wanted on top right now was Negaduck’s.

“Will you surrender to me? Will you be good and make whatever I ask you?” Negaduck loved the dirty talk, the hero knew how much he liked to hear him pledge with need, give up to the darkest desires, hear him moan the name he had forged. Darkwing nodded and the villain made himself way trough the feathers of his neck, kissing, licking, biting.

Once he got to his shoulder he felt the sharp teeth sink in it, his back arched pressing his whole body to his enemy’s as he let out a moan, he fell blood pouring from the wound and into the pillow, Darkwing looked at him with sheepy eyes, made him flutter a deep shade of red that favored him so much and pushed his hips up to make the lower part of their touch the way that clearly were craving, the teeth let go with a moan.

“You need to behave, Darkwing dear, you’re supposed to be de good one, and you should always _ask_ ” His voice rough, but as low as a whisper, like a threat.

“I will behave” Drake said with lust in his eyes “Just go on.” He knew it wasn’t enough to go all the way but for now he would continue. Darkwing left his hands still where the other left them and was focused on how the beak ran trough every part of his body, fluffing his feathers, it took him all of his will to keep the rest of his body steady.

Negaduck had been playing around for a while and Darkwing begin to pant, his chest moved with heavy breading in the middle of the fire that was having his archenemy there. “What do you want, Darkwing? Tell me” he positioned in between his legs now that pining him to the bed wasn’t necessary, running his hands up and down his thighs

Darkwing could see his member out by now, and Negaduck’s too, eager for contact. He knew it was a little tortuous for them both to keep them waiting, but that made it all far more interesting, made the fire grew as if it were an explosion, like the sun itself was burning them undone. “Negaduck…” he moaned, “Please, do it”

“Do what?” the authoritarian voice rose back, looking down on him but with the deeper desire ever existed

“Do me” Negaduck launched back to kiss him as hard as ever as he took in his hand Darkwing’s penis stimulating him while he pushed his own into the hero. The pain ran his spine along the pleasure and he tried his best not to scream, biting his nemesis beak hard to keep himself quiet.

The evil duck began trusting at the same pace that he moved his hand up and down, in a couple minutes they were both panting each other’s air feeling like they would run out of it at any second. He picked up the rhythm, going faster and faster. They broke the kiss and Darkwing’s moans grew louder, making some sense now. “Negaduck” He chanted, his voice deep like a purr “faster...” This was the pledge that was awaited an it was granted, as the trust became as furious as their fights were. The hero could do nothing now but say his name like a prayer to a god and that was finishing the job.

A few more desperate thrusts and they both came, one after the other, moaning loudly and hoping that no one would hear them, or him, Drake reminded himself that no one else could see nor hear his companion.

After they both breathed the orgasm away and calmed their bodies, Negawing undid the knot at his hands with one stiff pull, releasing him and got dressed. All the physical effort Darkwing had being forcing on himself the past month hit him again, and this time it got together with the dizziness of the pleasure he just had, his eyelids felt heavy over his eyes and saw his nemesis getting dressed, then closing the gap between them and pull roughly once at the feathers of his head “I will be back” It sounded like a promise, a good one, and he disappeared into a dark corner.

The rest of the night he slept without dreams or nightmares, no laughs to hunt him, no cries for help. He woke up naked and feeling brand new at the sun light shining between his curtains. He stood and stretched feeling at ease for the fist time in months, knowing what happened las night will happen again, that he wasn’t losing his mind, that there was no danger for the ones he loved. Thinking that it wasn’t so bad to have his archnemesis around, and finding himself eager for his return.


End file.
